Hunter College proposes to continue, expand and improve its 22 year old MBRS-supported student training program (1981 - present) which has produced approximately 42 PhDs (34 are in progress) from students who are underrepresented in science. Three developmental activities are included: an Undergraduate Student Training Program, a Graduate Student Program, and Summer Research Programs for undergraduate students. At both the undergraduate and graduate level, students who are underrepresented in science receive an intensive research experience in a laboratory engaged in nationally funded, competitive, state of the art, biomedical science research. At the undergraduate level it also involves intensive mentoring by a faculty member and other enrichment activities intended to enhance science performance and to inspire and motivate students to seek advanced degrees in science (PhD) and a research career. At the graduate level, it also provides an environment which promotes the achievement of a PhD and future science careers. Summer programs provide the opportunity for research: non-Hunter College undergraduates will come to Hunter College and Hunter College MBRS (RISE) and MARC undergraduates have the opportunity to go to The College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University. [unreadable] [unreadable] The MBRS-RISE goals of the program are to increase the number underrepresented minorities entering biomedical research careers and to enhance science learning at Hunter College. A number of specific objectives are detailed in the evaluation plan. The most important include increasing entrance into PhD programs by RISE undergraduates to 50% of participants (an increase of approximately 2 students/yr) and increasing the number of PhDs/year in the graduate program by 100% (from 1/yr to 2/yr). In both programs, the population of students will be widened and diversified. Promising, but not high achieving, students will be accepted and provided assistance to progress to PhD degrees. [unreadable] [unreadable]